disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bella
Bella es la principal protagonista de la película Beauty and the Beast. Historia Bella, a simple vista parecería una chica normal con una gran belleza, pero se preocupa más por su inteligencia que por su aspecto. Es muy hermosa, por eso la llamaron Bella. Lo que más le gusta es leer, e imaginarse en las aventuras que viviría viajando por el mundo. Cuando Bella estaba leyendo un libro, aparece Gastón, el hombre más admirado de la aldea. Le quita su libro y le dice que como puede leerlo si no tiene ilustraciones; comenta que no es bueno que una mujer lea por que empieza a tener ideas y a pensar. Después de que Gastón dijera estas cosas sobre las mujeres, Bella va a su casa a ayudar a su padre, Maurice, a quien todos consideran un viejo chiflado. Mientras su padre va a una feria de inventores, Gastón organiza una boda en el jardín de Bella como una sorpresa a modo de sorpresa. Entra en la casa de Bella y le propone matrimonio, pero su comportamiento arrogante hace que Bella, literalmente, le lance fuera de casa, ridiculizándolo delante de todos. Luego, Bella se preocupa por su padre cuando ve que su caballo regresa sin él. Al llegar al castillo donde se encuentra, aparece ante ella una enorme Bestia que lo mantiene prisionero. Bella decide intercambiarse con su padre enfermo para salvarlo. Mientras está en el castillo conoce a algunos de los sirvientes: Din Don, el reloj; Lumiere, el candelabro; la Sra. Potts, la tetera; y Chip, la tacita. Condenada a permanecer prisionera en el castillo, luego Bella va al ala oeste del castillo, ahí ella encuentra una vieja fotografia destruida de un principe, luego ella ve una rosa mágica y trata de llevarsela, pero la bestia la descubre y se pone furioso, Bella trata de escapar del castillo pero ella es atacada por unos lobos y la bestia la salva con el paso del tiempo Bella se enamora de la Bestia y el se enamora de Bella y cuando esta se da cuenta de que su padre esta enfermo y la necesita, la bestia la deja ir libremente del castillo. Mientras tanto Gaston, encierra al padre de Bella al manicomio; solo lo liberara si Bella se casa con él. Cuando Bella revela la existencia de la bestia y que es muy querido por ella mediante un espejo magico, Gaston reúne a una cuadrilla de campesinos para destruir el castillo y matar a la Bestia y encierra a la joven con su padre. Pero Chip libera a Bella y a su padre, quienes se van al castillo. Allí se da un combate entre los sirvientes del castillo y los asaltantes, quienes huyen. Contemporáneamente se libra una batalla entre Gastón y la Bestia luego Gaston mata a la bestia con su daga pero el cae al precipicio y luego los ojos de Bella se llenan de lagrimas y le dice a la bestia que lo ama, luego el hechizo de la bestia se rompe, La Bestia se convierte en principe, luego el y Bella se casan y viven felices para siempre. La belleza está en el interior Cuando Gastón, el hombre más guapo de la aldea, le pide a Bella que se case con él, Bella lo rechaza por que es un bruto. Cuando Bella conoce a la Bestia, aunque parezca un horrible y feroz monstruo, Bella sabe ver su belleza interior. Galería Bella.jpg|Bella. La_bella_y_la_bestia.jpg|Bella bailando con Bestia. Lumiere_servido.png|A Bella le sirven a Lumiere en House of Mouse. ToonsBestChristmas.png|Bella (derecha) cantando The Best Christmas of All. Hunchback_cameos.png|Cameo de Bella en The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Bella_KH2.png|Bella en Kingdom Hearts. Bella_KH1.png|Bella con su vestido en Kingdom Hearts. Xaldin-Bella-Rosa.png|Xaldin secuestra a Bella y la Rosa en Kingdom Hearts II. PersonajesCine1-LK½.png|Bella (izquierda) al final de The Lion King 1½. }} en:Belle Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Personajes de Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Categoría:Personajes de Belle's Magical World Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Princesas del Corazón Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse